


Damnit Bucky! (Rewritten)

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Bucky, Break-Up AU, Could be angsty, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Break-Up, based on a tumblr gifset, could be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a AU meme on tumblr by holahydra, I loved it so much!</p><p>(Rewritten to be more light-hearted)</p><p>"There goes your shit, Captain!"<br/>"But.. that's my apartment!" Steve pleaded<br/>"Just fuck off, Steve."<br/>As he was walking away from the apartment building, in the direction of Sam Wilson's suburban home, he heard a loud shout from behind him.<br/>“By the way, Rogers, I sold your shield on Ebay to @CAPTAINAMERICASLEFTNIPPLE94!”</p><p>Or the one where a misundertanding causes Bucky to kick Steve out.<br/>After brutally throwing Steve out, the truth is revealed, but it's a little too late for Steve's pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnit Bucky! (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: After some comments on Bucky's abusive nature, and some careful reevaluation of the fic, I've rewritten most of it to suit a more light-hearted and plausible feel. I apologise for any misinterpretations the fic may have cause before x
> 
> Based off of a post by tumblr user holahydra  
> http://holahydra.tumblr.com/post/100860781641/by-the-way-sold-the-shield-on-ebay-to

 

"Bucky." Steve sighed pleadingly for the fourth time and the aforementioned supersoldier slammed the bedroom door, "I know you're upset."

"Ohhh , no! I am not upset Rogers! I am fucking furious!" Bucky yelled from the other side of the thick wooden barrier, "I swear to God, if I have to see your goddamn face again in the next 12 hours I'll cut your balls off and send them to @CAPTAINAMERICASLEFTNIPPLE94!" As if to reinforce his point, the ex-assassin swung opened the door with a menacing look, "I've done a lot worse."

"Okay. Okay Buck. I'll just- give you some time to cool off. Alright?" Steve suggested.

Bucky's face screwed up and formed a disbelieving expression. Somehow, Steve had said the wrong thing. Not one of the Captain's best moves, mind you, pissing off the Winter Soldier.

"Was that supposed to be funny!" Bucky screeched. Steve stepped backwards as his boyfriend advanced. Though Steve was sure that there must have been something to warrant his boyfriend's out-of-character behaviour, the look he was recieving gave Steve the impression that right now, Bucky wanted a head placed on a platter, preferably Steves.

"Get out." And he did.

~~~

"Wow. Harsh or what?" Natasha said as she sat on Bucky's recliner with a grilled cheese sandwich in her hands and Liberty (Steve's fucking patriotic cat) on her lap. Though Natasha had been Steve's friend since before he even knew Bucky was alive, the spy and the assassin had begun a friendship that no one (everyone) saw coming. The team had pegged it down to the whole russian human weapon thing, but everyone knew it was so much more. The torture that they had both been through. When Natasha first met Bucky, there was something in her eyes, something that said that she could feel him, feel his pain. They had a bond that no one could make, not even Steve and Bucky.

"No it wasn't," Bucky said from the kitchen, the sound of carrots being sliced on the chopping board echoing in the second floor apartment, "He deserved it Tasha! He's been on this pedestal all his life; it's a damn lie! I can't believe he could let me down like that!"

"Why? What'd he do?" Natasha questioned, worriedly, entering the kitchen with a practiced grace. She set her now empty plate on the counter, but put it in the sink after Bucky gave her an anguished look.

"I... " He was chopping onions now, looking for a distraction from his emotions, but Natasha wasn't sure whether the tears that threatened to fall were because of them or Steve, "I think he's cheating on me."

Natasha laughed and grabbed a piece of cucumber from Bucky's salad bowl, "What are you talking about? Steve's not got an unfaithful bone in his body."

Bucky glanced at her, his eyes focused on her face whilst he dumped the onions into the bowl. He exhaled, slow and deep "That's what I thought, too."

~~~

“What? Why are you here?" Sam asked when he opened the door to find Captain America stood outside his house, a bag in each hand and a red mark on the left side of his face. Thank god Bucky was right handed, otherwise he'd be visiting Steve in a hospital.

"What happened to your face?"

Steve grumbled and push past his friend, dumping his bags tiredly by the door and stumbling through to the kitchen, “Bucky slapped me." 

"Well thanks for clearing that up." Sam remarked sarcastically, knowing that it was only a super soldier that could make that sort of mark, "I mean why?" He asked, preparing the usual ice cold beer with a shot of vodka; since the Cap can't get drunk.

“I dunno. He seemed really upset. Like heartbroken. But I don't know what I did. He just kept crying and yelling and saying something about running off with my best friend. When I tried to hug him he hit me and stepped back." Steve sighed, "He got really apologetic about it, but he wouldn't tell me why he was mad. He just shouted at me and told me to get out."

Sam paused, eyebrows furrowed, "Wait. Running off with your best friend?"

Steve's head fell into his hands, “I know!” He let out a huff of breath and lifted his head, “I don't get it either."

“No! Dammit Steve don't you see?”

“Am I missing something?"

Sam threw his head back and let out a howl of laughter. “He thinks we're sleeping together!” He said wiping his eyes.

“What?” Steve narrowed his eyes. His mind working double time to come to Sam's conclusion.

“The Christmas party, man? When me and you got hella drunk and confused and we kissed?" 

"Wait, was that the time when Bruce made me that super strong vodka? My god, that made me dizzy. What was in that thing?" 

"I don't know. But I do know that you staying here, with me especially, is doing more harm than good. Because even though we know it was nothing, Bucky doesn't." , Sam smirks, "I mean, c'mon that kiss was pretty convincing... Come to think of it - are you sure you're not crushing on me, Rogers?"

"In your sad little dreams," Steve growled teasingly, and smacked Sam's shoulder, before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. He was going to explain the situation and Bucky was going to take him back.

~~~~~

“There goes your shit Captain!” Bucky called from the second floor balcony, as Steve's underwear went flying out onto the street. Steve ran toward the pile of fallen clothes and toiletries and looked up at his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?).

“Bu-,” A shirt was thrown onto his face, it was ripped up and dyed brown, “What did you do to my shirt!?”

“Just thought it'd suit ya ya'know? Brown like the piece of shit you are, Rogers!” Bucky yelled at him, dumping more stuff over the railing. By now, a crowd was forming, and people had began recording the interaction on their camera-phones. No doubt that tomorrow they'll go viral under the name, 'Captain America gets his ass handed to him by his boyfriend!'

“Why are you doing this? What about Liberty? Bucky please listen to me!”

“That goddamn cat stays here! Go away Steve! I don't wanna here the sordid details!” Bucky - who had red, puffy eyes, from sleep deprivation, crying, or both - screamed and turned to leave.

"Please, Bucky, it's not what you think, if you'll just listen to me..." Steve trailed off. Bucky looked terrible, his skin blotchy and red, eyes watery, pained. All Steve wanted to do was clear this mess up, but he also wanted Bucky to rest; it looked like he'd been up all night crying.

Steve went to get his keys before he realised that he had indeed left them inside the apartment.

“Looking for these?” Bucky taunted with faux composure, jingling the keys in his metal hand, causing a clanging sound that infuriated Steve to no ends, “Get lost, Rogers!”

“But... that's my apartment!” Steve pleaded, the remainder of his clothes pooled at his feet. His face was the epitome of sorrow and embarrassment. Bucky almost felt sorry for him, especially when he looked so pathetic. He did love Steve, the feelings wouldn't go quickly. Not when they'd loved each other for 90 years. He exhaled, as if the heartbreak of the betrayal was too much to bare.

“Just,” His sighed, shaking his head, “Fuck off, Steve.”

Steve's head fell in shame, though there was nothing to be sorry about,  and he bent over to retrieve his belongings from the ground. As he was walking away from the apartment building, in the direction of Sam Wilson's suburban home, he heard a loud shout from behind him.

“By the way, Rogers, I sold your shield on Ebay to @CAPTAINAMERICASLEFTNIPPLE94!”

Damnit Bucky!

~~~

“That was brutal.” Tasha quips two days later, with Liberty in her arms, she sits down next to Bucky as she watches him write on a peice of paper, "Bet you feel bad about it now, huh?"

“It taught him a lesson anyway, didn't it?” Bucky replied cooly, grabbing an envelope from the kitchen table.

“What now?”

Bucky grabbed Liberty out of Natasha's grip and gave her the envelope.

“Slide this through Sam's door.” The Black Widow smiled and took it, then walked purposefully out of the door.

~~~

“Yo, Cap” Sam called, picking up the heavy envelope with Steve's name written in cursive black ink, “You got mail.”

“What?” Steve frowned taking the mail from the Falcon's hand.

He opened it up cautiously, first taking out a set of keys – his keys.

Then a note;

_Rogers,_

_I'm apologising, first and foremost. I over-reacted by hitting you and getting so upset. If I'd just listened to you, then we wouldn't be going through this._

_Thank Sam for forcing his way into the apartment to explain things to me._

_First of all - HOLY HELL WE CAN GET DRUNK?_

_And second of all - of all people to kiss, Tasha, Thor, frickin Clint, you choose Sam, your literal wingman?_

_I know now that you were drunk and all, and you two are definitely not screwing behind my back, but at least you know now not to ever cheat on me in the future._

_And don't you EVER go kissing other guys again, Rogers!_

_Despite it turning out to be a little (a lot) undeserved, I still hope you learned your lesson, asshole. Don't do it again._

_From_

_Your (partially) sorry boyfriend_

 

Damnit Bucky!

 


End file.
